From Riches to the Streets
by Fahlyndra Sky
Summary: Hardly has anything to do with NP, but was published in issue #47 of the NT. @.@ R & R, pleeease!


Author's Note: This is my first NT story, & my first FanFiction upload! However, I don't care if you call it a piece of crap, because, well... It is. ^.^ Also Neopets are (c) to Neopets.com, the coolest web site on the planet, exept this one! So dun sue me for being a hoplessly lost fan!!  
  
Many times a day I think to myself "how did this happen?" and "why me?" Then I look at the sweet faces of my NeoPets...so brave, yet also innocent in a way I can't explain. Now that we live on the streets of Neopia, and are on first name terms with the Soup Faerie, life is a lot different. A lot harder too.  
  
My story begins, where else, but the beginning. I was born in the Neo Hospital. My mother was a well to do person, secure in Neopoints because her father left her all of his many shops and stocks. My father on the other hand, was nothing more than a coward. He left my mother soon after discovering that he was to father her child. He was selfish and only wanted to gain power for himself. He had no interest in a family.  
  
My mother and I lived with my grandmother up to the day she passed. Then her home was taken by my mother's greedy cousin, Megan. She got the house because Grandmother Betty claimed my mother was not worthy, and unsavory. Megan had no pity for her cousin and her fatherless child and quickly made us pack our bags. We begged to stay for only a few more days to have time to look for a new place, but she simply laughed at us and called the police.  
  
We fled the house before they got there (thankfully) and went to stay in the Cockroach Towers. We didn't have any extras, and only got soup from the kindly Soup Faerie and NP from the Money Tree. My mother refused to spend her inheritance because she wanted me to get an education when I was old enough.  
  
Then the Money Tree became too popular and we could no longer find donations. The owner of the hotel threw us out on the street. We knew we couldn't last long in the alleyways. Robbers roam the streets at night looking for vulnerable people like us. So we picked up the Neopian Times and looked for a cheap home.  
  
From there my mother and I decided it was time to spend some NP on a little cottage, located near Kiko Lake. We were happy and had plenty of NP and not a care in the world! But things soon took another turn for the worst...  
  
My mother always prided herself on her splendid gardens she kept. She worked hard at them and never missed a day in them. Even on rainy days, you could see her out there tending to her Purblybushes, Rowzez, and (her favorite) Blumbs. And no matter how much I protested she would always stay out as long as the job took, never once worrying of her health.  
  
Then the rainy season came, as usual, with daily showers and weekly downpours. My mother wore a raincoat and boots, but that proved not to protect her enough. She became quite ill.  
  
My mother told me not to touch her money in the bank, she still wanted it to be only for my college. I begged her to let me take her to the hospital, but she refused. Gradually she became sicker and sicker. I stayed at her bedside all the time I could. I secretly opened a bank account and began playing all the games I could while she slept. I saved and saved to try to buy potions for her.  
  
One morning I returned home from a long night of playing Chia Bingo, my mother did something amazing...she sat up. I ran to her and told her to lie down, save her strength. She ignored me (being the hard headed woman she was). She then told me that it was time to talk of important things. When she said this I knew there was no way I could save her...not with my mere 1,000 NP I had worked hard to earn.  
  
What my mother said that day had nothing to do with her coming demise. It had to do with her concern for me.  
  
She told me that she was going to start seeing suitors for me. She wanted to find a nice young man that had the means to treat me right. I felt as though a giant fist had just clamped onto my guts. Here she was, withering away, yet not at all caring for her own well being. I could only nod. She then told me one would met us tomorrow, and I should dress in the best dress I owned. Then she said something that still brings tears to my eyes..."I know you'll be a beautiful bride. I'll walk you down the aisle from heaven.". I couldn't let her see me cry, so I swallowed a big sob and tried hard to smile. She gave me a weak grin and laid back down.  
  
The next day I was so excited. I buzzed around our tiny home dusting, straightening knickknacks, and polishing the old wood floor. Then I quickly showered and changed into my best dress, a blue velvet evening gown. I pinned up my hair with my old beaten up barrette (it was the only one I owned). I then powdered my nose and quickly put on my lipstick. I ran into the den to wait with my mum who had managed to get into her wheelchair for the special event.  
  
Finally the door bell rang and I stood up very quickly. I ran to the door, then smoothed my gown. When I opened the door I almost fell over!  
  
He was no young man! He was at least 30! And me, only 19, was terrified. He asked me if it was the La'Clair's residence and I told him in a slightly shaky voice that it was. I then stood there for about a minute when my mother called, "Is he here?"  
  
I called back to her, "Yes Mum!" and then greeted him inside.  
  
He politely thanked me and I took his coat for him. I thought to myself, what are you thinking Mum? I can't marry THIS man! No matter how rich he is, but was nice to him anyway.  
  
He sat down in our den and introduced himself as Ronald Fitz Renold III. I learned he and his family were stock market tycoons and were very wealthy. That was when another thought entered my mind, maybe he would pay for Mum's medical bills if we were married.  
  
I listened politely while he told us about all of his stocks and many shops. He went on and on about them until I accidentally asked a question.  
  
He only looked at me strangely and then was silent.  
  
He then stood up and nodded at my mother. I didn't understand this at all. Him and Mum had a private conversation. They went into the parlour and returned less than 10 minutes later.  
  
My mother told me with a rather halfhearted grin that Ronald and I were to be married. I could only stand there and gap at her like a fish out water. I felt as though I were just a stock and I had just been traded. I knew it was for the best, but I would be with him for the rest of my life!  
  
He then shook hands with my mum, and walked over to me, as though expecting something. I looked around and thought fast. The only thing I came up with was, "Nice meeting you."  
  
He looked slightly disappointed. He hurried to the door and grabbed his coat of the rack. He looked as though he suddenly felt unwelcome.  
  
My mother then sat me down and told me when the wedding was to take place and other details. The whole time I felt numb, like my mind wasn't really there at all. I was aware, however, that my life was about to change. But, would it be for better or for the worst?  
  
The End 


End file.
